


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by seraphina_snape



Series: The Most Important Meal of the Day [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to surprise Bitty with breakfast. Things do not quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Jack is a perfectionist. Someone who has a plan for everything, and when things don't go according to that plan, he flounders and freaks out. Poor baby.
> 
> Set five years in the future, about a year after Jack comes out. He and Bitty live together. 
> 
> This was inspired by a shipping meme (prompted by: pairing + because it's adorable) @ gameofcards.

"Um." Jack, with messy bed hair and dressed only in his sleep pants, helplessly looks from the mess to Bitty's face and back. He takes a small step like he's trying to hide the entire room from Bitty's view. if he is, he's doing a very poor job of it, especially since most of the mess seems to have landed on Jack himself. 

Bitty narrows his eyes and stares, waiting him out like his mama used to do when he'd been naughty.

"I can explain?" Jack offers weakly.

"Uh-huh," Bitty says, leaning to the side to peer around Jack. "Pray tell, sweetheart, what did you _do_ to my new kitchen?"

Jack gives him a contrite look. "I made you--that is, I was _trying_ to make you breakfast. But this stove is so different than mine and you have all these fancy utensils..." Jack trails off, handing Bitty something blue and stick-like. "I melted your spoon. I'm sorry."

Bitty takes the ruined spoon - more a stick, now, with the top half of it melted into whatever Jack had cooked up in one of his favorite pots - and gently puts it on the counter. His initial anger evaporates the longer he looks at Jack's pained expression. 

"Oh, honey, it's all right. It's fine, Jack," he says softly. "We can clean this up and go out for breakfast, if you want."

"But--" 

Bitty puts his finger over Jack's lips. "Shh. I said it's fine, sweetheart. It's a mistake anyone could have made."

"But. I melted your spoon."

"They're cheap plastic spoons, Jack. I bought them because they looked nice and because I didn't want to keep losing my good silver spoons in the garden whenever we have a bunch of rowdy hockey players over for a barbecue. I don't care about the spoon."

"I'm still sorry. I ruined the surprised and now we don't even get breakfast."

"Come here." Bitty opens his arms and when Jack hesitates, he rolls his eyes and steps forward until Jack has to hug him back or retreat. 

Jack buries his face in the crook of Bitty's neck, his arms so tight around Bitty's middle that he's almost lifting Bitty off his feet. Bitty has his arms around Jack's shoulders, one of his hands resting on Jack's neck. He rains small, light kisses down on the side of Jack's face, his neck and his bare shoulder until he feels the tension in Jack's muscles ease and Jack fully relaxes against him.

"Come on," Bitty says once Jack has calmed down. "Let's put some clothes on, leave this in the sink to soak, and go out for breakfast." 

He smiles, because being able to go out for breakfast together without having to hide parts of their relationship is still new, but thankfully not so new that they'll be beleaguered by the press while trying to enjoy a stack of pancakes.

Jack returns his smile, the last of his guilt dissipating in light of Bitty's plan. 

Bitty pats Jack's arm and turns around, intending to go back to the bedroom to find something to wear, but Jack's hand on his wrist tugs him back to Jack's side. 

Jack wraps his arms around him again, pressing a kiss to Bitty's forehead. "Hey, Bits?" 

"Hmm?"

"Happy 25th Birthday." 

Bitty laughs. His skips a beat when he looks at Jack, even after nearly five years together. This boy who stealth dated him for months and then very nearly never even told him about it. This boy who sprinted across campus in his graduation gown and then kissed him senseless, tears and all. This boy who nearly tore himself apart for four years trying to be the best hockey player in the league while at the same time trying to be the best boyfriend in the world. This boy who opened up and tackled the world for him.

This boy... is all his.

"Hmm, you know what honey? I think I've changed my mind about breakfast; I'm not even that hungry anymore." He lets his hand trail down Jack's broad chest. "I think we should go back to bed for a while. Maybe get a late brunch later."

Jack gives him a mischievous look. "Oh, really? You're not even a little bit hungry?"

"Not for food, anyways." 

"Then I guess we _could_ go back to bed. Catch brunch later." Jack lets his hands drift lower until they reach Bitty's backside. "Much later."

Bitty smirks, wriggling his ass a little. "I like the way you think, Mr. Zimmerman." 

In response, Jack tightens his grip on Bitty and lifts him up on the nearest counter, pushing aside a few ingredients and the melted spoon. Bitty is still shorter than Jack, but the distance is far easier to navigate. Jack takes full advantage of it, bending down to fit their mouths together.

As passion takes over and their kisses grow more heated, Bitty realizes that there's a good chance they won't make it to the bedroom. At least not for a while. 

He's very much okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! *g*
> 
> PS: Jack's birthday present for Bitty? Is an engagement ring. ♥


End file.
